The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Viburnum, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SMNVDMDO’. This new Viburnum was developed through a breeding program in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Viburnum varieties orange fruits. ‘SMNVDMDO’ was selected from a population of seedlings grown from seed resulting from the crossing of the seed parent Viburnum dilatatum ‘Michael Dodge’, unpatented, with Viburnum dilatatum ‘Henneke’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,870. The crossing resulting in the new variety was conducted during 2005. Selection of the new variety was made during 2010.
The first asexual propagation of ‘SMNVDMDO’ was carried out during 2010 by softwood cuttings at a commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. ‘SMNVDMDO’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. Multiple generations have been propagated, with the new variety characteristics reproduced true to type.